The world is ending
by Psychotic Arsonist
Summary: … and what do we do? We screw it up some more. Nika has stayed with dave since she was seven, and only because she had nowhere else to go. She is soon tossed into the mix and trouble of Sburb, a game in which brings on the end of the world, but what will happen if she screws up their only chance for survival? I dont own homestuck. Rated T because of cursing. Dave X OC
1. Chapter 1

"**You little asshole!**"

"Wait! What the hell did I do now- Ow! Shit!"

"**Stop hiding your brother's creepy-ass puppets in my room!**"

"What!? I wouldn't ever touch those damn things anyways! Don't blame me!" Two teens, about thirteen to fourteen were bickering. One of them was rubbing a bruise on the side of his face, while the other was raising another shoe to throw at him.

"**Then who else would do that?! It's only us two here at night! Your brother is almost never here anyways!**"

"Look, Nika, it's not me! I literally lock myself in my room at night so my brother wouldn't sneak attack me while I'm asleep!"

"Sheesh, I guess I'll just put a camera in my room tonight." Nika pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed, then trudged out of the room, but stuck her head back in for a second. "And if it is really you hiding those puppets in my room, Dave, you will wish that you were dead." Dave rolled his eyes and sat back down at his computer. Someone was pestering him, but he just ignored it. Instead, he leaned back in his chair and tried to remember why Nika was being sheltered in his, actually his brother's, home.

'_Oh yeah. That's why._' He closed his eyes and scanned his memories.

**FLASHBACK**

A little five-year-old Dave sat in a room, only to stare at the door which opened.

"Hey, Dave." It was his older brother. "I brought a playmate. She's my friend's sister." A little black-haired girl was shoved in, and was followed by Dave's brother and his friend. The two friends flopped onto the couch and immediately started to play video games. The little girl gazed around the room, only to stop and stare at a selection of swords and other weapons on the wall. Her green eyes seemed to grow larger as she took in the sight of all the lethal weapons in her reach. Unconsciously, she started to scoot backwards and fell back, tripping over a sheathed sword which was carelessly placed in the center of the room.

"Don't touch the swords. You'll get hurt." The girl looked over at little Dave. "My brother will teach me how to fight when I get older." The girl, Nika, kept silent, like almost every visit, but spoke at times, even though it was only one or two words at a time. The visits became more frequent week after week, until the accident two years later.

**TIMESKIP **%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

It was late at night, and the skies were clear, letting the stars shine onto the earth. Dave and Nika were seven-years-old at the time, and it didn't seem to make sense what was happening to them at the time. All they knew was that it was an emergency. The front door slammed open, waking up Dave from his sleep. He lazily trudged outside of his room, only to see his brother and Nika inside.

"Brother..." Dave's brother glanced over at Dave. "Why is she here so late...?" He yawned, almost collapsing due to it making his knees weak.

"Look, something happened and she needs a place to stay. Just go back to sleep. I'll tell you in the morning." He did what he was told and got back into bed, but he was still curious about why Nika was going to stay here.

Turns out, her brother got into an accident and didn't make it. But to tell young children that would have been a bit harsh, so Dave's brother told them that Nika's brother left her in their care while he traveled somewhere. They later learned the truth when they were older, and it did upset Nika, but it didn't seem to faze her that much.

**FLASHBACK END**

Dave sighed and looked at his pesterchum. It was basically his friend John pestering him about playing this new game called Sburb, in which he already gotten and just received in the mail. Actually, he was one of the first ones to get the game, but he only got it because he knew John would get it, and would keep pestering him to get it until he did. Dave scooted forward in his chair and started to type.

- ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] -

EB: hey.

EB: dave.

EB: have you ordered the game i told you about?

EB: it was called sburb, right?

EB: anyways.

EB: i'm waiting for mine to come in the mail.

EB: hopefully my dad won't get to the mail first.

EB: hey, dave, are you there?

EB: dave?

EB: nevermind.

TG: what

EB: oh there you are. did you get the game yet?

TG: yeah

EB: how is it? i haven't gotten mine yet.

TG: i havent played it yet ive been too busy getting whacked upside the fucking head with shoes

EB: ouch. did you make nika mad again?

TG: she blames me for hiding my brothers creepy ass puppets in her room at night

TG: even though i wouldnt do that because im too fucking busy keeping an eye out for my brothers sneak attacks

EB: oh

EB: i do agree with her though. about the creepy-ass puppet thing.

TG: i admit they are creepy but ive lived with them for so fucking long that i just ignore them

EB: oh, i have to go. rose is trying to pester me.

TG: then go chat while i have to fucking dodge flying shoes aimed at my fucking head

- ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] -

Dave only had a few seconds to relax until his computer alerted him of someone trying to pester him.

- gallowsCalibrator [GC] began trolling turntechGodhead [TG] -

GC: H3Y D4V3 4R3 YOU TH3R3

TG: what do you want

GC: YOU COULD H4V3 BLOCK3D TH4T SHO3 YOU KNOW

TG: shut up

GC: NOP3 :]

TG: stop bothering me i want to be fucking left alone

GC: 4WW WH4TS WRONG G1RLFR13ND 4NGRY 4T YOU

TG: SHUT THE FUCK UP SHES NOT MY GIRLFRIEND

GC: NOT GO1NG TO H4PP3N :]

GC: D4MN 1T

GC: J4CK4SS K33PS BUGG1NG M3

- gallowsCalibrator [GC] ceased trolling turntechGodhead [TG] -

Dave now felt like he was going to snap at any moment now, and the only reason he hasn't yet is because of the person who distracted gallowsCalibrator from pissing him off any more. He hated the fact that whoever that was, called Nika his girlfriend, even though she is only staying with him because she has nowhere else to go.

Dave sighed and stood up. Rummaging through stuff always helped him relax, and his closet was chock full of random shit yet to be discovered. He slowly made his way to the door of his closet and carefully opened it, coughing at the dust that spewed out. He glanced up at the shelf which held a few boxes and snagged the biggest one, straining at the weight of it. It landed on the ground with a loud thud, spreading out more dust in many directions. He took off his shades for a second to wipe off the dust that collected onto them, then flopped down next to the box.

"Dave! What the hell is going on in there?!" Nika yelled in from her room, which was right next to Dave's room.

"Just rummaging through shit in my fucking closet!" Dave was flinging small, insignificant objects out of his way until he found something interesting, but flung it aside to look at later. He turned the box upside down to shake out any small objects and set it back down. He then took everything he tossed out of the box and dumped it back in, except the few interesting items he found earlier.

An old wooden box, which was empty, a bag of colored clay, some spare change, and a bottle of yellowish-amber liquid were the only things he found that he classified as interesting. He picked up the bottle of liquid and brushed off the dust that was clinging onto its label, then read it.

"Apple juice."


	2. Chapter 2

Dave screwed around with his modus, fitting stuff here and there in his captchalouge cards.

'_One wrong move and... ah shit._' The apple juice flung itself out of its captchalouge card and emptied itself onto Dave's turntables and Sburb game discs. He quickly cleaned up the mess and set his game discs next to the open window to dry.

He left his room to find something to keep him busy for the next hour or so. He stopped himself in the hallway and looked back into his room to make sure his Sburb game was still there. He paid a shitload of cash for it and didn't want to loose it. He glanced at the open window and at his game discs. Before he moved back out, a crow flew in and attacked his game.

"Fuck!" He screwed around with his modus for a second, but it only spit out all his stuff that it held. Dave watched as his katana flew out of its captchalouge card and impale the bird, then watched both the dead bird and his games fall to the ground.

"Shitty sword and screwed up modus... just great." He headed back out to the kitchen, staring at all the weapons strewn about. He captchalouged a few of the random items, like shitty swords, shuriken, and other stuff. It took him a bit to figure out places to put the shit, as sometimes it replaced shit with other shit, and threw the original shit out of its card, like it did with the apple juice and the katana.

Nika, however, stumbled out of her room and followed the source of the loud noise. She stopped as she saw Dave screw around with his modus, and laughed when he endangered his life by accidentally putting something in the same card as the shurikens were in, flinging out the sharp throwing weapons at himself. She walked back into her room and just as she laid down onto her bed, her phone buzzed with excitement.

- ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering necroDragon [ND] -

EB: hey nika!

EB: please tell me you're still alive!

ND: Yeah. Why?

EB: good.

ND: Again, why do you ask?

EB: um...

EB: my house was hit by a meteor, and i didn't know if you guys were dead too.

ND: Why did you ask me first?

EB: you don't seem fazed by that at all.

ND: Only because I don't believe you.

EB: its true! there's this game called sburb that i played and it is going to bring on the end of the world!

ND: You sound like a guy on the corner of a street yelling "The end is near!".

EB: just...

EB: tell dave not to play it.

ND: It's just a game. There's no way it could bring on the end of the world.

EB: then explain why my house is not on earth anymore.

ND: You are dreaming- wait. Then you wouldn't be pestering me.

ND: There's a fucking perfectly logical reason for this...

EB: the world is ending. that's all.

EB: actually, tell dave to play the game.

EB: it saved my life and there might be a meteor heading your guys' way.

EB: it might do the same for you guys.

EB: you just need a server player.

ND: Woah, woah. Do you really think I'm believing this shit you're telling me?

ND: Hell to the fucking no.

ND: Holy shit, wait a second. What the fuck.

ND: Please don't tell me there's a dead Dave up on the roof.

EB: WHAT?

ND: He and his bro are fighting on the roof now. I can hear them.

EB: oh. dave's pretty tough. he won't lose.

ND: He's against his brother.

EB: oops. I mean he most likely will lose but he won't die.

ND: True.

ND: Have to go. Need to make sure there's no blood to clean up. Jackasses.

EB: right

EB: bye

- ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering necroDragon [ND] -

Nika sighed and stood up.

'_All these jackassed idiots claiming the world is going to end, or even worse, trying to make it end._' She made her way to the roof in a few seconds, sprinting around the place because the fighting had stopped.

'_Please no blood, please no corpse, please no dead people. Oh shit. Jackass._' Nika looked down at the unconscious Dave. He had scratches everywhere and his record shirt had become a broken record shirt.

"How the hell his brother broke the design on his shirt, I don't know..." Nika mumbled as she picked up the game discs that were clearly labeled BRO in bright red letters. Dave wasn't looking like he would wake up soon. Nika looked over at the broken AC unit.

"Aw shit. This will make it worse now. Damn Texas. Damn summer. And now the damn AC is broken. Damn." Nika took a deep breath and bent down to pick up Dave. She hoisted him over her shoulder, holding his right arm over the back of her neck and using all the strength in the left side of her body to drag Dave back down to his room. A faint blush tinged her cheeks the whole time she was carrying him, and it only disappeared when after she placed him onto his bed and locked herself into her room.

- necroDragon [ND] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] -

ND: Hey, John. Are you there?

EB: yeah.

EB: has anyone died?

ND: Nope. But I did have to drag Dave's unconscious body back to his bed.

EB: ouch.

EB: he got that hurt?

ND: Just cuts and bruises. And a giant headache later.

EB: soooooooo...

ND: What.

EB: you had to carry him, didn't you?

ND: Shut the fuck up or I will stitch your fucking mouth up so tight that it will look like you never had a fucking mouth in the first place.

EB: look,

EB: i know it is a sensitive subject, but you trusted me with the secret.

EB: i mean, dave doesn't even know that we talk is often.

EB: and you also know that dave and i are very close friends.

EB: and you still trust me with your secret, and i have kept it.

EB: he has no clue.

EB: but you will have to tell him one day.

EB: it won't stay a secret forever.

ND: I know, I know.

ND: But he's just so freaking dense.

EB: you know, i could tell him for you.

ND: Uh, I'll think about it.

ND: No.

EB: but you are always too nervous around him.

ND: Not always.

EB: still.

EB: i bet that you were blushing when you had to drag him back down to his bed.

EB: am i right?

ND: Look, just shut up. I want to be alone for a bit.

- necroDragon [ND] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] -


	3. Chapter 3

TT: Alright. Now that you have started the game as my server player, please set out the cruxtruder, totem lathe, the alchemiter, and the pre-punched card.

TG: the what?

TT: The items in the menu that are free.

TG: oh

TG: done

TT: STRIIIIIIIIIDERRRRRR!

TG: SHIT HOLD ON

TG: theres your door

TG: happy now?

TG: damn this little shitty ass floating thing is annoying as fuck

TG: and it looks like a fucking cat

TG: rose

TG: do ya mind if i try to toss shit into it

TG: …

TG: you didnt say no

TG: SHIT WHAT THE FUCK DID I DO?

TG: great

TG: now its a weird fucking octopus cat creature

TG: with a dress

TG: where the fuck is it going

TG: the fuck?

- tentacleTherapist [TT] lost connection with turntechGodhead [TG] -

"Shit." Dave stared at the monitor, seeing only bright, white light.

"What the fuck are you doing." Dave jumped at the voice.

"**Nika! Don't fucking sneak up on me like that!**" He glared at Nika, who was standing right behind him.

"I'm just silent. That game must be Sburb. I was talking to John about it. Well, really, he was doing all the talking. He said shit about it bringing on the end of the world and such, but I don't really believe him. What's happening?"

"Uh..." Dave turned back to the screen, and frowned. "I think I killed Rose." Nika stared at him.

"You have got to be fucking kidding."

"Either I killed her, or she disappeared. A giant meteor was aimed at her house."

"Again, you're kidding me."

"Nope." Dave tossed an empty bottle of apple juice into the trash can. He looked back over at the monitor, and put full interest into it as the white light disappeared and showed a world different from earth in quite a few ways. One, it was basically a giant ocean with many different islands. Two, random clouds were raining. Three, the water was pink, yellow, and light blue.

- tentacleTherapist [TT] regained connection with turntechGodhead [TG] -

TG: where the fuck are you

TT: I have reached the medium. This world seems to be named LOLAR.

TG: and that means...?

TT: Land of light and rain.

TG: nika says this game brings on the end of the world, as she heard from john

TG: is this fucking true

TT: In a way, yes and no.

TG: explain

TT: The end of the world was coming and this game only helps prevent us become like everyone else.

TT: We are just aware of this now, and there is no turning back.

TT: So truthfully, without this game, we are all destined to die, cease to exist.

TT: You will need a server player to play the game and enter the medium, but I am currently John's server player.

TT: Just as you are my server player.

TT: Ask Jade to play. She must have the game.

TG: why cant i ask john to be my server player?

TT: He lost his server disk. Jade is your only option.

TG: that jackass

TG: alright

TG: hopefully jade is not asleep like always

- tentacleTherapist [TT] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] -

- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering gardenGnostic [GG] -

TG: hey jade

TG: are you there

TG: …

TG: jade

TG: jade wake up

GG: hi dave!

TG: are you awake or what

GG: umm...

GG: yeah

GG: what do you want :)

TG: do you have sburb

GG: yep!

GG: seems like you're having fun

TG: fun as in almost killing rose?

GG: sheesh what a bunch of drama queens

TG: drama queens

TG: really

TG: john is the one whining about giant fucking meteors raining down on all of us

GG: hes right you know ;)

GG: /d7kXrQ*

TG: holy jesus fucking shit!

TG: how big is it

GG: [drama queen]

GG: i don't know

GG: the size of your house maybe

GG: now install your client disc and i will set the game up for you!

Dave slid in the disc and waited for the client program to respond.

"So John was right..." Nika ran over to the window and looked up.

"Can you see it? Jade said it was about the size of our fucking house. Maybe bigger." Dave kept his line of sight at the monitor, watching the bar inch closer to the fully installed position on his client program.

"No. It might be farther away that we thought, so it gives us a bit of time to think." Nika backed away from the window and sighed. "Looks like it's goodbye world..."

"Alright. Client program loaded." Dave's computer signaled him that Jade was pestering him again. "Nika, she says move your ass." Nika scooted over, away from the bed, and watched as it was picked up and moved onto the roof.

"What is that?" They both watched as a giant machine was dropped into the area where Dave's bed once resided. After the machine was placed down, a loud thunk was created in Dave's brother's room.

"I don't want to see what she put in there." Dave looked back at his computer screen and cursed under his breath. At the same time, something made a sound, like it just broke. Nika immediately took the chance to find out what happened. She ran to the bathroom and just stared at what she saw. The toilet was torn out of the ground.

"Dave!" Nika watched as the toilet was being lifted onto the roof. "Incomingggg!" Dave immediately responded and dodged the toilet, in which crashed through his ceiling, and landed onto the machine thingy that was in his room.

"Fuck!" He sighed as he watched a small little orbish thing come out, like the one that he screwed around with that was Rose's, and a timer start counting down at the base of the machine.

"Four hours. That must be until the meteor arrives here." Nika also picked up a red cylinder that came out too. "Wonder what this is for."

"Screw that, I need to ask Jade what the fuck happened."

TG: jade

TG: why the fuck is there a toilet in my room

GG: hi dave!

TG: and at the PRECISE MOMENT when all the juice i drank would come back to haunt me.

TG: its like

TG: hey wheres the toilet

TG: oh here it is

TG: IN MY FUCKING ROOM

TG: this is a fucking disaster

TG: and oh look

TG: the damn cruxploder is now counting down

TG: 4 hours left to live

TG: until we are crushed

TG: and the earth is destroyed

TG: yipee

GG: the earth is going to be destroyed?

TG: oh god

TG: please dont tell me

TG: are you asleep

GG: uhhhhh...

GG: i...

GG: i think i might be!

TG: alright alright

TG: dont panic

TG: dont put anything in the seizure kernel

TG: i dont want to end up having a puppet as my sprite

"Dave. Where are you going?" Nika watched Dave walk out of the room.

"I'll be right back." Nika shrugged and stared at the kernel sprite, resisting the urge to throw something into it.

"It's going to be a looong day, isn't it."

* * *

**AN:** *fanfiction hates url's, you know that? the screwed up url that was in one of jade's messages was the same one in the actual pesterlog. it just shows dave's meteor.


	4. Chapter 4

GG: oh nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

GG: :(

GG: dave

TG: what

GG: :(

TG: what is it

GG: this poor bird

TG: what bird

GG: the one with the sword through it!

TG: i wouldnt know anything about that

GG: but isnt this your sword?

TG: that could be anyones sword

GG: :|

TG: what does it look like

TG: is it a cheap piece of shit

TG: because i only bother with high quality blades

TG: forged by stoic asian masters

TG: hells of rude kind of expensive

GG: all i know is...

GG: its sharp and its through a bird and its a sword

GG: end of story!

GG: i am going to help the poor bird

TG: wait

TG: what do you mean

TG: dammit hold on a minute

Dave ran out of the bathroom and back into his room, then stared at the creation in which Jade made. He and Nika facepalmed.

**FACEPALM COMBO x2 **

"Is Jade asleep?"

"Yes."

"That explains it."

TG: wow awesome  
TG: so now i guess instead having of a wise or helpful spirit guide sprite thing  
TG: im stuck with this brainless feathery asshole  
GG: what do you mean i just brought the cute birdie back to life!  
GG: isnt he great?

TG: do you remember what i said

TG: about not screwing around with the seizure kernel

GG: uhhh...

GG: nope

TG: we need to wake you up

TG: you cant think straight

TG: you cant even remember what i said less that three minutes ago

GG: well im soooorry!

GG: but i was tired!

TG: you sleep for about 20 hours a day

GG: out of luck

GG: i will wake up when i feel like doing so

TG: lets see

TG: where are you sitting

TG: are you on your bed

GG: yes

GG: why

TG: what side

GG: umm...

GG: the right side

GG: why

TG: ok heres what i want you to do

TG: just humor me

TG: raise your left hand

GG: okayyy..

TG: now

TG: just kind of swat the air to your left

GG: …

"There. She should be awake now." Dave watched as a pre-punched card fell out of the air a few seconds later.

"What did you do." Dave stooped over and picked up the card. It had an egg printed on it with multiple holes in the card.

"I just made her slap herself awake. That's all. Hand me that cylinder." Nika tossed it to him and watched as he screwed around with the totem lathe.

"What are you doing and do you even KNOW what you are doing?!"

"I'm doing what Rose did. And after I hit this... there you go." He picked up the carved cylinder.

"What the fuck is that supposed to do."

"Create what was on the card. Which might make a fucking omlette."

"And...?"

"Take us to the medium before we get crushed by a fucking meteor."

"Lovely." Nika followed Dave to the roof, where another weird machine sat on top of the broken AC unit. The carved cylinder was pulled out of Dave's hands and set on a pedestal connected to the machine. It read the curves of the object and created a giant crow.

"How ironic. Crow this, crow that. And oh look, it's another giant crow." The giant crow laid an egg before disappearing, leaving both Dave and Nika to wonder how the hell to get up there. Dave pulled out his phone and started to pester Jade.

TG: jade

TG: thats just a lovely thought process you have there

TG: thinking that putting the machine up there was a good idea

TG: i was worried that we were on the verge of getting some shit done

GG: i was going to build some stairs

TG: well where are they

TG: you say there will be stairs

TG: and yet

TG: i see no stairs

GG: i would have found the time to do so if i wasnt getting punched in the face by robots and such!

TG: sorry

GG: ;p

TG: so what are we supposed to do with the damn egg

TG: break it

TG: or hatch it

TG: or what

GG: i dont know!

TG: and what happened to all my shit up here

TG: the useless shit that was scattered all over the roof

TG: did you put it somewhere

GG: nope...

GG: what was it doing up here?

TG: i was going to use it while i fought with my brother

TG: but i got my ass handed to me on a silver platter to quickly

TG: and i forgot

"Dave."

"What." Nika pointed towards the crow kernel sprite. "Shit." It swooped down and picked up the egg, bringing it up to the top of the giant radio towerish looking thing, where it sat on top of broken swords and trashed puppets.

TG: ok

TG: the egg is now in an unreachable place

TG: and the brainless feathery idiot kernel looks like it wont let us near

TG: please advise

GG: aww

GG: its trying to hatch the egg!

TG: will it take four hours

GG: i dunno

GG: it looks pretty warm where you are

TG: its texas

TG: in the summer

GG: its spring

TG: in texas there are no seasons

TG: just cooking temperatures

GG: not too long then i suppose!

TG: unless i go up there and put it in the microwave

GG: :(

"What is she doing with the microwave?" Nika watched as it was tossed over the edge of the building. "What did you say to her?!"

"I just said that it could go faster if I just put the egg in the microwave!" Dave looked up at the seizure kernel crow. "Looks like we're screwed."


	5. Chapter 5

"Dave. What are you installing?" Nika looked over at Dave's computer.

"Something called gristtorrent."

"What does it do?"

"It pretty much steals grist and other shit from the others. I mean, look at how much grist John has. Way too fucking much." Nika watched as Dave transferred some of John's grist and shale to his inventory.

"Is there anything I can do at the moment?"

"Nope. Go chat with someone else. Bug a troll. Whatever." Nika sighed and locked herself in her room. Privacy was pretty much the only thing she enjoyed most.

- gardenGnostic [GG] began pestering necroDragon [ND] -

GG: hey nika

GG: i need to talk to you

ND: What.

GG: its about entering the medium

GG: i dont think you were actually supposed to be part of the game

ND: What do you mean?

GG: all you will be doing is tagging along with dave...

GG: and when im asleep

GG: i only see two towers for dream selves on prospit

GG: and the moons are balanced

GG: there are only a total of four towers on both the moons of skaia...

GG: not five

GG: the game does not recognize you as a player

GG: and you dont have a copy of sburb to play

ND: But I am here, aren't I?

GG: my point exactly

GG: the game

GG: actually

GG: our session of the game is glitched

GG: something will go wrong if you stay and enter the medium with dave

ND: So you are basically telling me that I should be dead?

GG: no

GG: im telling you to be very careful in how you interact with the game

GG: just keep it to a minimum

GG: i want you to stay alive and such

GG: but i dont think you would want the others to get hurt if you make a wrong step

GG: its your choice if you want to hack in as a player

GG: or leave the game alone and let it run as planned

- gardenGnostic [GG] ceased pestering necroDragon [ND] -

Nika sighed and thought about her decision. It troubled her deeply. Jade can be all fun and games at times, but when she is serious, it scares the living daylights out of her. She gave two choices. Live or die. Stay with your friends or leave them behind. Endure the possibilities of endangering your friend's lives or ensure the fact that you won't be the one causing their deaths in the game.

She shook her head, clearing almost all depressing thoughts from it. What hung on was the fact that she didn't belong in the game.

"Nika!" Nika shot up from her position on her bed. Dave was calling her. Either because he screwed something up or he's too lazy to do something.

"What!?" She yelled back at him with the same volume.

"Grab something and get your ass up here!" Nika sighed and lazily looked around her room. In the corner was a pole. Next to it was one of her swords. Since she lived with Dave, his brother taught both of them how to use swords. She snagged both the pole and sword and darted out of her room. When she reached the roof, Dave was there surrounded by useless shit.

"What did you do to the damn thing and what the fuck is that shit?!" She gazed at the alchemiter, which now had multiple mini machines which came off of it.

"Oh. I just combined useless shit to make this awesome shit. Jade and I decked out the alchemiter. Now we don't have to run around to different machines to make whatever the fuck we want."

"Okay..."

"Just captchalouge your stuff and look at the codes on the back. Then type in the code for one and put the card into the slot over there. Then type in the other code, but put the same card into the slot. It will combine the items." Nika hurriedly punched the card twice, with both the codes of the pole and the sword.

"Now what?"

"Create the damn item!" Dave pointed towards the complicated part of the alchemiter. Nika slowly walked over there and did whatever Dave told her to do, as it was obvious that she was confused. What she ended up with was purely awesome in her choice of weapon.

"Score!" Nika bounded up and grabbed the alchemized weapon. She twirled it in her hands for a few seconds before captchlouging it for later.

"A scythe? Why not an awesome sword?"

"Because I like scythes. They make you look bad-ass."

"Swords can do that too."

"Not as good as scythes do."

"Swords are better."

"Your opinion. To each his own." They both stopped and looked up at the sky. The meteor was now visible, and slowly making its way towards its target.

"Nika, how much time was left on the cruxtruder?" Nika thought for a second.

"Thirty minutes, tops." Dave sighed and looked up at the crow kernel and the egg.

"Let's hope that the egg will hatch before we're crushed."

"What should we do until then?"

"Wait."

"Other than that."

"Isthere anything else we _can_ do? Besides, it's better if we just keep an eye on the meteor."

"You do that. I'm going to check the crux- something or other." Nika made her way to Dave's room, where the cruxtruder was stationed. She sat there and watched the clock tick down from 27:56 to 24:14, until the building started to shake. Things were falling everywhere, and Nika had to literally dance around the place to avoid getting hit. Once she, and the building, regained their balance, Nika glanced again at the countdown. What she saw shocked her. It now read 3:43, and it had been only a few seconds since it read 24:10.

"Shit. **Dave!**" Nika sprinted back up to the roof, but not without tripping on one of Dave's brother's puppets. She stumbled up the stairs and froze at the sight of how close the meteor was now. Dave wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"**Dave!**" Nika wished this was all a dream. She'd wake up in her bed any second now and see only the stars outside her window.

"Nika!" She looked up at whoever called her name. Dave was climbing the radio tower.

"**What the fuck are you doing!?**"

"What does it look like I'm fucking doing?! I'm going to crack the fucking egg myself because it's not fucking hatching! **Fuck! Ow, stop it!** **Stupid brainless feathery idiot!**" The crow kernel was pecking at Dave's head, like it was a parent bird trying to protect its egg. "The damn- **Ow! **-meteor fucking got closer-** Stop, dammit!** -and the egg didn't- **Fuck! That hurt!** -fucking hatch yet!"

"Something teleported it closer! Hurry and break the egg, because we only have about a minute left- wait! Who's that!?" Nika looked up at the meteor, and saw a figure standing on top of it.

"Who?! What- **PECK ME ONE MORE TIME LITTLE BIRD AND I WILL-**" Dave didn't get the chance to finish his threat at the crow kernel, because as he let go of the tower with one hand to swat the kernel, it took the chance to peck at his other hand and made him lose his grip completely and fall off.

"**DAVE!**" Nika watched him fall, but relaxed a bit when she saw him land on his brother's hoverboard thingy. She looked up just in time to see the meteor being spit in half. She knew instantly who the silhouette was. But before she could comprehend what was happening, a blinding, bright white light engulfed her surroundings...


	6. Chapter 6

Nika awoke to being shaken, leading her to slowly open her eyes and having a heart attack. She saw the crow sprite that looked like Dave.

"**Holy mother fucking shit Dave!**" She scooted back and jerked her head around, looking for anything that could be important in her situation at the moment. She relaxed only a bit when she saw the actual Dave, staring at her because of her outburst.

"You fucking alright?" Nika just gaped at the Dave/crow sprite and at Dave."Oh, yeah. He's future alternate me. He stopped John from fucking killing himself, gave me his cool shit, and became my sprite. Now I don't have to deal with a brainless feathery idiot as my ghostly guide."

"But how the hell did he get here..."

"Fucking time powers, duh! I mean, I said he was the future alternate me, didn't I?" Dave went back to looking at the cards with all his new, cool stuff in them.

"Just call me Davesprite. It would avoid the fucking confusion." Davesprite floated over to Dave, pointing out what some shit was. Nika waited a few minutes.

"Hey, Dave."

"What."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Nah. Just stay out of my way for a bit. I'm going to be busy."

"Okay." Nika looked around, gazing at the lava and gears on the horizon. The house seemed to be perched on a radio towerish looking thing, staying above the lava that surrounded them. It felt like Texas, but worse. Out of boredom, she pulled out her phone and put a song as her ringtone, so she could know if someone pestered her even if it buzzed. Almost at the exact moment she put it down, her ringtone, Crustacean, went off. (**AN: **yes, Karkat's theme. So what? I like it.)

- carcinoGeneticist [CG] ( **AN: **ironic, huh?) began trolling necroDragon [ND] –

CG: HEY IS THIS THE RIGHT PERSON

ND: If by that, who exactly do you mean?

CG: ARE YOU THE FIFTH PLAYER

ND: By player do you mean hacked in somehow?

CG: YES

CG: WAIT, FUCK

CG: NO

ND: But, yes. I am technically the fifth player.

CG: THIS PROGRAM THINGY FUCKING SAYS THAT YOU ARE A PLAYER

CG: WHAT IS YOUR NAME

ND: Nika.

ND: Wait, it says that I am a player?

CG: OF COURSE

ND: But Jade said that I was a glitch in the game.

ND: That I wasn't supposed to be alive.

CG: WELL YOURE FUCKING ALIVE

CG: SURPRISE MOTHER FUCKER

CG: YOURE A FUCKING PLAYER

CG: NOW LETS FUCKING CELEBRATE

CG: HAVE SOME CAKE

CG: OH WAIT

CG: THERE IS NO FUCKING CAKE

ND: Oh, thanks for the sarcasm.

ND: It's not like I fucking wanted it.

ND: But if I am a player, where is my sprite?

ND: And why don't I have a dream self?

CG: HOW THE FUCK SHOULD I KNOW

ND: And I thought you guys were smarter than us. Ah well.

ND: Wait.

CG: WHAT

ND: I think I know you.

ND: Dave keeps talking about a really annoying guy who speaks in gray, all caps text.

ND: Uh, your name is...

ND: ….Karkat! Am I correct?

CG: HOW THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW THAT

CG: IT COULD BE TRUE

CG: OR IT COULD NOT

ND: Yeah.

ND: But I know that I'm right.

ND: Dave told me. He also showed me a pesterlog between you guys arguing.

CG: FUCK

- carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling necroDragon [ND] -

"Hey, Dave!"

"What."

"Your buddy, Karkat, just trolled me. He doesn't like the fact that I know him."

"Be careful. He gets annoying. And you cant block him. He just fucking keeps on bugging you."

"Oh, lovely."

"The best thing to do is to bug the living shit out of him, causing him to fucking rage quit and leave."

"I think I just did that." Nika sighed and zoned out, letting her imagination take over. Dave, on the other hand, looked at the card that Davesprite gave him, which held a white tux in it.

"How the fuck did you make this?"

"Took one of the puppet's tux and scaled it up to a bigger size."

"Yeah, I would've done that too." Dave looked down at the torn Cal puppet on the ground. He shuddered at the thought of what his sprite would've been like if he prototyped it. He directed his mind back to the tux, wondering how it would look on him.

**TIME SKIP (only a few minutes) %&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

Dave sighed and looked around the roof. Nika was conked out, and Davesprite was busy pestering someone. He then remembered that John could still be in trouble.

- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] -

TG: hey john

TG: you fucking dead yet or what

EB: no.

TG: let me repeat

TG: have you blasted your fucking ass up to your death

EB: well, i have taken off...

TG: what the fuck does take to make you believe me

EB: i'm actually just flying around.

EB: id rather not get killed.

TG: good

EB: damn.

TG: what

EB: i'm being trolled.

TG: it seems like these guys are priority number one

TG: fuckasses

EB: ok.

Dave glanced around again, only to see that Davesprite disappeared. Nika was still asleep, and he wondered what she was dreaming about...

...Nika awoke in a dark place, sitting on something cold and hard. She stood up and looked down, seeing a red, rectangular slab with a red gear on it.* All she saw around her was darkness, except for a small sliver of light shining from above. It seemed to have a violet glare coming from it. How the hell she could reach it, she didn't know. Nika looked down at her feet and up at the opening in the darkness. With as much strength as she could, she jumped up into the air, reaching for the opening. She noticed that she was continuing up, not falling back down.

'_Must be the effects of space..._' Once she reached the source of the light, she noticed that the hole was bigger than she expected. Slowly, she floated out, as she realized that she was flying at the time. The place was covered in violet buildings. She looked down at her clothing, and saw that she was wearing some sort of gown of the same color as the architecture.

'_Most fucked up dream I ever had..._' Nika looked up into space, then noticed that there was a giant chain connecting a smaller sphere with buildings to the one that she was on. It was no different except that the smaller sphere had two towers on it. Nika then remembered what Jade told her. When the players sleep, they wake on either Prospit or Derse, the two moons that circle Skaia. The players wake on the towers that reside on the smaller moons chained to the base of the moons. Nika learned all this when talking to Jade long before the game even existed, even though she didn't know what Jade meant. She glanced back down into the hole she came out from.

'_That's why she thought I wasn't a player. I don't have a tower._' Out of curiosity, Nika started to float up towards the towers, wondering which of her friends would be up there. Jade wouldn't be a choice, because she mentioned that her moon was like a golden city, not a violet one. As she passed the chain, she looked down and saw how big the moon was. It was covered in violet buildings. Looking up, Nika headed towards the nearest tower. She stepped though the window and looked around...

* * *

**AN: **I have been on a week long trip to washington DC. Now I am speeding to catch up on these chapters.

*I will explain for the nitpicky ones. I know that Dave is the knight of time, BUT Nika entered the game with him onto the same world, with the same game discs. The game accepted them as the same type of players. Because the smaller moons have only two towers on them each, she has to be in the middle of the main moon, like Aradia. And also since the moons have to be balanced, she will have two dream selves, like Sollux. When she sleeps, she will randomly awake as either of her dream selves. Is that simple enough? Good.


	7. Chapter 7

TG: yo

EB: oh, hey.

EB: i think i pissed off your future self.

TG: what did you do

EB: i said he wasn't the real dave.

TG: ahahahahaha

EB: i think i might have really hurt his feelings though!

TG: pff

TG: dont worry about it

EB: why not?

TG: cause i wouldnt give a shit

TG: and hes me

EB: ok.

EB: i'm in rose's room by the way.

TG: what

TG: really

EB: yeah, but she's asleep!

TG: ok

TG: dont go anywhere

TG: im coming down to the computer

EB: ok.

Dave stumbled down the stairs and into his room,seeing that Davesprite was at his computer.

"I need to get on."

"Sure. Give me a second." Davesprite typed for about ten seconds and floated away from the computer. Once Dave sat down, Davesprite floated out the door and wandered somewhere else. Dave brought up the screen that showed Rose's house. Rose was asleep and John was there.

TG: alright

TG: lets see what she is hiding in all her shit

EB: i don't know...

EB: it seems wrong to snoop around while she's asleep.

EB: im going to try and wake her up.

TG: dude

TG: dont

TG: shes out like a light

TG: probably some future thingy made her do so

EB: future thingy?

TG: shit doesnt get clearer than that

EB: yeah, she's not waking up.

EB: but i still won't snoop!

TG: then dont

TG: but pick up those journals

TG: you made a fucking mess of the place

TG: so you cant just leave it screwed up like this

EB: yeah

EB: you're right

TG: good

TG: now pick up those books

TG: i need you to do something

EB: what now?

TG: flip it over

EB: i am not telling you the code!

TG: sheesh

TG: no its not that

TG: just see if there is a code at all

TG: thats all i wanted to know

EB: oh...

EB: yeah, there's a code.

TG: cool

TG: now you can ditch the books

TG: so it doesnt look like you were snooping

TG: hey

EB: what.

TG: isnt that your birthday package over there

EB: really?

TG: go look at it

TG: its technically yours anyways

EB: yeah...

EB: i wonder if she finished.

Dave, as being as sneaky as he is, took a screenshot of the code that was on the back of the card that held Rose's books. He zoomed in onto the picture and read the code. Suddenly, a wave of exhaustion came over him and Dave slumped forward, falling asleep instantly.

Nika didn't find anyone in the room, but it did seem familiar. She saw it on Dave's computer before. It was Rose's room. But this room had letters scribbled all over its walls.

'_Rose must be asleep then, as if she was awake, her dream self would be here._' Nika floated back out the window and looked at the other tower. A figure was at the window of the tower, then it disappeared inside. Nika started towards the other tower, and as she was halfway to the tower, a puppet was thrown out the window.

'_HOLY SHIT. Wait! Is that puppet... Cal?_' Nika hurriedly flew over to the tower, and peeked inside the room. It was Dave's room. She jumped back in surprise as she saw that Dave was right at the window. Suddenly, her vision became dark and she jerked upright into a sitting position. Nika was awake, and she looked around. She cranked her neck upwards, looking at how tall the house was now.

"Holy shit... that's fucking tall..." Nika took notice of the portal-like ring that fluctuated at the top. Dave, on the other hand, just woke up too.

"Fuck." He felt his face, noticing all the bumps and indentations. "Last time I sleep on the fucking keyboard." He stood up, then sprinted towards the room. He stopped and looked up.

"Holy fuck... Jade sure was busy..." He spotted the alchemiter, but noticed that it was covered in nak gators. He called them that because they look like gators and all they say is nak. He pulled out cadelscratch and whipped it around a few times to shoo the nak gators away.

"Time to make shit..."

**TIMESKIP%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

Dave alchemized Rose's books and looked around. He was sure that Nika was up here not long ago.

"Screw it, she disappears like future me does often."

Nika sat on the very top of the building, staring at the fluctuating ring. A few of the nak gators strayed up there, but didn't do much except nak.

Dave set Rose's boks on top of his copies of Sburb. He sat down at his computer and relaxed. He looked up at the screen of his monitor and saw that Rose was burning one of her books.

- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] -

TG: wait why are you burning your book

TT: This book contains a genetic code.

TG: oh

TG: i thought it was your wizard fanfiction

TG: why are you burning it

TT: The gods from the Furthest Ring told me to.

TG: you know that sounds made up

TG: like some wizardy shit

TG: or something to do with tentacle monsters

TG: what the fuck do you like anyways

TG: i cant keep track anymore

TT: How do you know I wrote a story about wizards anyways?

TG: oh uh

TG: john was in your room a while ago

TG: he was snooping around

TG: even though i told him not to

TG: it was a violation of your privacy and he was like i dont care oh look

its a wizard story book haha

TT: That story sounds suspicious.

TG: i can go chew him out for looking in your stuff you know

TT: I don't mind.

TT: Too bad I missed him.

TG: i thought you hated wizards

TT: I like wizards.

TT: But I don't like my mother's obsession with her interest in them

meant to agonize me.

TG: she could actually like wizards too

TG: but now youre burning up your meow book to spite her too

TT: I told you.

TT: It's one of the gene sequences locked in my subconscious.

TT: The gods say it's critical to destroy it.

TG: when did they say that

TT: When I was asleep.

TG: you mean when we were dancing and shit

TT: Yes, but while I was flying to your tower.

TG: never heard any of that shit

TT: Are you often distracted by puppets and music?

TG: uh yeah

TT: Haven't you ever tried to look into the sky without your shades?

TG: no that's ridiculous

TT: Try it sometime.

TG: …

TT: You're the prince of the moon.

TG: ...

TT: I'm sure they've been meaning to seek a royal audience.

TG: ...

TT: What do all these dots mean...

TG: dunno

TG: anyway yeah i guess ill do that

TG: get some sky monsters to boss me around sounds cool

Dave just sat there, letting his mind wander. '_Where the fuck is that birdbrain?_' Dave looked around for Davesprite, but gave up. Rose didn't seem to be answering him. '_Maybe she's talking to him._'

TG: are you talking to future me

TT: Yes.

TG: here we go again

TG: leaving me out of the loop

TG: exchanging future secrets

TG: im coming upstairs

TT: Ok.

- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] -

Dave stood up and made his way to the roof. Nika was leaning against part of the building.

"Dave! Oh, uh... your face..." Dave looked over at Nika, then felt his face. The indentation of the keyboard from when he slept was faint, but still there.

"Fuck."

"Slept on the keyboard?"

"Yeah. I'm going up to talk to future me. Do whatever the fuck you want to." Dave disappeared up the stairs. Nika looked over at the alchemiter and resisted the urge to make something.

"Screw it. I'm bored."

"Nak." A small nak gator stumbled down the stairs and waddled around. Nika watched it as it fell down another set of stairs, down into the house.

"Fuck. It better tot chew up anything of mine." She followed the creature down the stairs, into the hallway, and into Dave's room. Somehow, Nika found a way to shove it out of there, and into the kitchen.

"Nak."

"Stay... uh..." Nika needed to find a name for this little dude.

"Nak."

"Uh..." Her mind had no creativity whatsoever at the moment. So she just went with what first popped into her head.

"I'll just name you Dude." Nika looked around and found a scarlet ribbon. She tied it around Dude's neck and made it look like a bowtie.

"Nak."

"That should do."

* * *

**AN: **oh yippedy-do-da-day its my birthday as of this update on june 20th and i already have gotten a

god tier knight of time hoodie. Now just waiting for some cash to get my other homestuck stuff.


End file.
